Pura entrega
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Sidestory, ou melhor, continuação direta da minha primeira fic yaoi, "Divino Amor". Quando Kanon decide ter a Saga pela primeira vez, qual será a reação do irmão? One-shot, lemon docinho dessa vez.


Pura entrega

- Deixa, Saga?

O gêmeo mais velho se sobressaltou. Deixar... ? Bem, na primeira vez ele não havia tido medo de fazer exatamente aquilo que Kanon lhe pedia: se entregar a ele. Sim; deixar que o irmão fizesse consigo o que se faz a uma mulher.

O primogênito, na primeira vez, no calor da coisa, estava bem disposto a isso. Mas Kanon, àquele dia, acabou invertendo as posições e conduzindo a Saga para dentro de sua própria entrada virgem. Sem medo, sem ansiedade; e durante o ato, sem mostras de sentir dor.

Agora, no entanto, cerca de um mês depois de se assumirem em seu relacionamento chamado de "incestuoso", e de terem prazerosamente iniciado um ao outro, Kanon lhe pedia para Saga _ser seu. _Bem... naquele mês, com a curiosidade juvenil aflorando nas veias, ambos haviam tentado (e conseguido) manter relações sexuais mais algumas vezes. Sempre Kanon como o "passivo", embora "passivo" não expressasse bem sua condição: mais bem informado do que Saga sobre sexo, embora igualmente inexperiente, ele costumava ficar por cima e guiar a maior parte dos movimentos. O mais velho, ainda com medo de ferir ao irmão com algum movimento mais brusco, só se movia de fato quando estavam quase no ápice.

E por este mesmo receio de aquilo "poder machucar", embora não parecesse machucar a Kanon (e apesar de os treinos diários serem muito mais duros), Saga hesitava em aceitar os apelos do gêmeo.

- Hein, Saga? Deixa?

- Não... não sei, Kanon. Me deixa pensar!

- Vai me dizer que anda em dúvida? Hein?! Ainda pensa na tal da Dalila?!

- Claro que não! Acha que eu faria sexo com você pensando... nela?!

- Não sei! Tem gente que faz isso!

- Pois eu não sou _esse tipo _de gente!

- Por que hesita, então?!

- Bem... não estou pronto! Só isso.

- Está pronto pra entrar em mim, mas não pra me deixar entrar em você. Sei!

- Me desculpe, Kanon. Não quero que essa relação pareça desigual. Mas... você parece ter estado sempre tão... preparado para isto! Já eu... não sei! Até medo de ferir você eu ainda tenho!

- Ainda?! Já não percebeu que me sinto extremamente bem ao ser tomado por você?!

Saga se calou, apenas olhando para o lado oposto ao de Kanon. O mais novo ficou ficou um tempo apenas mirando o rosto indeciso do gêmeo. Enfim se levantou e foi até ele, abraçando-o com carinho.

- Tudo bem, irmãozinho. Tem que ser na hora em que você quiser. Afinal, não é por sermos gêmeos que você vai se sentir pronto pra fazer algo ao mesmo tempo que eu.

- Desculpe, Kanon... até parece que eu só quero "me aproveitar" de você! Mas o que digo é o que sinto... é a mais pura verdade.

- Hum. Você não "se aproveita" de mim quando fazemos amor, Saga. Está vendo? Ainda tem uma visão negativa sobre isto. Talvez isso se dê por causa da educação rígida que nossa mãe nos deu. Até sexo heterossexual era "pecado"...

- Mas eu assumi o sexo com você, um homem e meu irmão. Portanto devo assumir também que você há de me querer dessa maneira!

- Será quando você quiser. No seu ritmo. Está bem?

O primogênito acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e sorriu. Kanon o beijou na testa e foram dormir.

Aquele assunto, no entanto, ainda rondava a cabeça do mais novo. Havia sido tão fácil para si! Tanto na primeira quanto em todas as outras vezes. Ainda era um adolescente inexperiente, estabanado e, por que não, afobado. Mas ele amava a Saga. E Saga também o amava. Por que não confiava em si quando ele dizia que não doía, que era bom, que ele não se tornaria menos homem por se entregar daquela maneira?!

"Deixa", pensou afinal. "Ele mesmo reconheceu que é natural eu também querer tomá-lo da forma que ele faz comigo. Então... ele dirá que sim, uma hora. É só esperar."

Concluindo assim suas conjecturas, adormeceu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duas semanas se passaram. O tal "sim" estava demorando um pouco mais do que Kanon esperava. É claro, seria no ritmo dele... mas quando?! Queria ao menos... um prazo! Por menos que esse tipo de coisa pudesse ser quantificada.

Naquele dia, catorze após o "pedido" de Kanon, foram tomar banho juntos, como sempre faziam desde a infância. Naquela ocasião, no entanto, Kanon estava um tanto quanto "afoito". O corpo nu de Saga era tão bonito... sua pele branca, seus contornos perfeitos, seus músculos desenvolvidos pelo treino dando a impressão de que Saga era mais velho. Sim; os dois pareciam homens já feitos por causa da vida que levavam. Apenas a centelha de esperança nos olhos de ambos denunciava a idade ainda jovem. Pois com o tempo, até a pessoa mais conservada fisicamente falando tem seus anseios arrefecidos, seus ideais quebrados... assim como em breve ocorreria com aqueles dois.

Mas por ora ainda eram jovens, e portanto sonhadores. Kanon mirava com insistência o belo corpo do gêmeo, e de repente o desejou mais uma vez. Abraçou-o e começou a lavar seus braços e costas, como se fosse um ajudante de banho. Saga entendeu o que ele queria, e começou a acariciar as coxas dele enquanto era abraçado e afagado por trás.

Não tardou para que um beijo doce e totalmente natural se iniciasse entre eles. Kanon começou a acarinhar também o peito de Saga, descendo as mãos depois por seu ventre e... para a sua masculinidade. Masturbou-o devagar, não dando mostras de pressa ou de... exigência. Apenas demonstrou seu desejo, mas não exigiu recíproca do irmão.

Saga, no entanto, sabia... sabia que ele queria "aquilo". Pensou não ser justo apenas ele possuir o irmão, sempre ele, somente ele... e de repente decidiu que era chegada a sua hora.

- Hum... tá bom, Kanon, eu deixo.

O caçula teve um espasmo de surpresa. Agradável, porém quase um susto. Tanto assim foi, que até parou tudo o que estava fazendo.

- Quer mesmo, Saga?

- Quero. Eu... eu quero sim.

- Não vai fazer isso apenas por minha causa, vai?

- ...não. Vai ser algo diferente, e se você faz com tranqüilidade, por que não eu?

Kanon sorriu, satisfeito. Ele havia dado a idéia, mas Saga, no fim das contas, se manifestou por si próprio. Ele queria!

Beijando o gêmeo mais velho outra vez, o levou aos poucos até a borda da banheira. Lá, havia uma parte da mesma borda grossa o suficiente para que Saga ali se sentasse, ou mesmo recostasse, quase a ponto de deitar. O caçula o colocou ali.

Antes de começar, acariciou-o o máximo que pôde; até sentir que seu precioso irmãozinho estava bastante excitado e disposto. Houve uma hora em que o próprio Saga disse:

- Vai, Kanon. Já que tem de ser... vamos logo.

- Não quero que encare isto como uma obrigação!

- Não encaro assim. Quero começar logo. Anda, vamos!

Kanon sentiu que, mesmo em meio àquela ansiedade, o irmão não estava pronto. Ajoelhou-se na banheira e passou as pernas de Saga por cima de seus ombros. Em seguida flexionou-as e colocou seu rosto bem na direção dos genitais do mais velho. Saga, em sua inocência ainda presente, não sabia o que Kanon pretendia com aquilo...

Até a hora em que sentiu algo quente, gentil e úmido acariciar a superfície de sua entrada virgem. Gemeu de prazer. Kanon entava... ele estava mesmo... lambendo ali?!

Como era a primeira vez que Saga provava daquilo, não conseguiu controlar as emoções. Gemeu e gemeu, várias vezes. E o fez ainda mais quando seu belo gêmeo passou a estimular seu membro com as mãos enquanto continuava a estimulação oral.

Mergulhado naquele magnífico e novo mar de prazer, Saga pensou que iria gozar. Mas não... o caçula percebeu que o companheiro não agüentaria caso continuasse daquela maneira e então parou. Saga suspirou de aflição, querendo mais.

Kanon tomou de um óleo de amêndoas que mantinham no banheiro. Nas vezes em que fizeram amor (excetuando-se a primeira), aquele mesmo óleo fora usado apenas em Kanon. Mas àquele dia...

Saga sentiu uma pontada de medo. Não sabia de onde vinha sua resistência àquilo, mas ela ainda existia. O caçula espalhou o óleo nos dedos e em seguida... tocou a entrada de seu irmão com eles. Devagar, gentil, respeitando seus limites. O primogênito gemeu, pois o toque carinhoso de Kanon era tão bom, que o fez relaxar.

Enfim um dígito entrou na cavidade até então inexplorada. Saga se encolheu. Esperou que algo de ruim acontecesse, mas não; sentia apenas o dígito indo e voltando devagar. Sem dor, sem "violação": era natural. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento. Logo uma onda suave e prazerosa passou por seu corpo, iniciando-se precisamente daquela parte de seu corpo. Sussurrou baixinho e se encolheu novamente em volta do dedo de Kanon, mas daquela vez foi apenas de prazer.

Não demorou muito para que o caçula o percebesse mais calmo e, portanto, colocasse mais um dedo. Sempre devagar. Saga não sentiu receio, pois decidiu parar de pensar no que havia ouvido falar, para se concentrar somente no que estava sentindo.

O mais novo passou a acariciar o corpo do gêmeo com a mão livre, lhe transmitindo confiança com o gesto. A essa altura, Saga quase entrava numa espécie de transe. Sendo assim, Kanon retirou os dois dedos, lubrificou-o mais um pouco e colocou três dedos dentro do irmão.

- Uuuuhhhnnnn...

Saga se sentiu um tanto quanto "preenchido demais". Apesar de não ter exatamente doído, aquele bloqueio mental o tomou outra vez. Sentiu medo, e Kanon percebeu.

- Calma... fique relaxado.

O mais velho tentou fazer o coração bater mais devagar. "Vamos, não é ruim", pensou, tentando se convencer.

- Saga... se você não quiser... a gente não precisa fazer isso hoje.

O mais velho pensou, e se lembrou da primeira vez em que Kanon se entregou. "Não... se ele fez sem adiar pra outro dia, eu também consigo!"

- Vai ser hoje, Kanon. Anda, faz logo.

O mais novo ainda o preparou por um tempo com os três dedos. Saga sentiu aquela onda de prazer outra vez e enfim relaxou.

Foi a hora em que Kanon finalmente decidiu iniciar a penetração de fato. Retirou os dedos dele, lubrificou-o mais uma vez com o óleo e encostou o membro no orifício.

Embora tentasse se controlar, Saga se sentia mais nervoso do que nunca ao ver que seria naquele exato momento. Kanon o sentiu tenso.

- Ah, Kanon... vai devagar...

- Claro que vou devagar. Eu nunca o machucaria, Saga...

O caçula passou a mão suavemente no rosto do mais velho, tentando acalmá-lo. De repente, Saga percebeu que não havia porque temer. Era seu irmão quem estava ali! Por que não confiar nele plenamente?

Após isso, o mais novo o sentiu relaxar. Então, bem lentamente, iniciou a penetração...

- Uhn...!

- Saga... dói?

- Não... pode... pode continuar...

E por incrível que pudesse parecer, não doía. Saga apenas sentiu uma espécie de "barreira" ser ultrapassada por causa do músculo ainda virgem. Mas não doía! Será que a dor ainda viria... depois?

Kanon, aos poucos e até mesmio parando um pouco, penetrou o resto. Prestou atenção nas reações do companheiro, e não o sentiu nervoso ou ainda com medo, apesar da apreensão anterior. Saga estava bem... parecia até mesmo estar tranqüilo.

E de fato, Saga fechou os olhos mas não presenciou nenhuma dor. Enquanto o membro entrava, sentiu-se deliciosamente preenchido com seu irmão. Era algo novo, uma sensação de contrariar as leis da Física e tomar o espaço do mesmo lugar que o corpo dele.

O mais novo, quando terminou, teve de se segurar para não gozar na mesma hora. Era tão bom, tão quente, tão... vivo... mas ao mesmo tempo era sensível e de certa forma frágil. Então, não se moveu.

- Saga... como está?

Kanon não ouviu nenhuma resposta a princípio, e isso o preocupou. mas logo veio uma reação que ele não entendeu: risadas. Sim, Saga ria.

- O que... o que foi, irmão?

- É que... é que... Kanon! Foi muito fácil! Não doeu! É como se eu fosse uma criança morrendo de medo do bicho-papão, de repente olhasse pra debaixo da cama e visse... que não tem nada! Nada a temer, Kanon!!

O caçula sorriu. Enfim! Haviam passado por aquela parte sem traumas. Beijou com carinho as pálpebras do amado.

- Eu disse pra você, Saga...

- Por que então falam aquele monte de coisas?

- Porque não gera filhos. Então tem de ser pintado como "ruim".

- Mas não... não é ruim, Kanon. É bom...

- E vai ficar ainda melhor...

Gentilmente, o mais novo começou a se mover. Era lento e brando, quase não saindo, para que não houvesse muito impacto. Saga quase não sentu a fricção, pois estava bem lubrificado.

Como cuidando do irmão, Kanon o beijou nos lábios e no rosto, acariciando seu corpo e seus cabelos com as mãos.

- Eu te amo, Saga... eu te amo...

O mais velho não respondeu com palavras, mas sim com beijos e carícias. Aquele seu irmão realmente era um presente de Atena a si! Será que qualquer outro parceiro ou parceira seria assim tão gentil e compreensivo?

Kanon tomou do óleo de amêndoas e, sem parar de se mover, untou o membro de Saga com ele. Após isso, iniciou uma masturbação bastante prazerosa nele. Mas Saga gostou mais foi de sentir o irmão tocá-lo por dentro, pois era uma sensação cmpletamente desconhecida até então.

Como era ainda muito jovem e um tanto quanto inexperiente, afinal aquela era a primeira vez em que ele penetrava alguém, Kanon gozou logo dentro de Saga, quase sem poder controlar o próprio orgasmo. O mais velho, ao sentir a seiva quente do companheiro dentro de si, não deixou de se sentir um pouco frustrado.

- Ahn... desculpa, Saga...

O primogênito sorriu.

- Não tem problema. Eu sempre soube que, de nós dois, você era o mais afobado.

- Hum... mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Retirou-se de Saga (ao que o primogênto se sentiu "vazio"... como se Kanon fizesse parte de si), ajoelhou-se na banheira e começou uma felação bastante intensa no outro, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo enquanto o fazia. O mais velho gemeu de prazer, fazendo o movimento de vai-e-vem na boca do gêmeo, tomando cuidado para não "sufocá-lo" demais.

Mais um pouco... apenas mais um pouco, e Saga fechou os olhos num gemido derradeiro, inclinando a cabeça para trás e se derramando todo em Kanon. O caçula sorveu toda a sua essência com prazer e satisfação.

- Hum... e então, Saga? Se arrepende?

O jovem Cavaleiro de Gêmeos riu:

- Claro que não! Foi muito bom sim... apesar do seu "descontrole" em gozar antes da hora, mas... acontece!

Ainda sem jeito porém de uma forma totalmente intensa e, portanto, satisfatória, Kanon beijou o gêmeo, demonstrando com tal ato o tanto que o amava.

Em silêncio, falando mais através de gestos do que de palavras, ambos se banharam. Compartilhavam juntos daquela paz que era amar e se sentir preenchido por tal sentimento, até... até o dia em que a casualidade os separaria nos corpos, mas jamais na alma.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_E mais um lemon, apenas dois dias depois do último! Rs... _

_Gente, sobre o Kanon gozar rápido demais, acontece com os inexperientes... alguns vão muito rápido mesmo, mas tudo por causa de ser algo novo e da falta de controle sobre as emoções aind recentes._

_E sobre o "mito" de sexo anal doer... bem, não sei. Nunca fiz... rs. Mas conheço gente que faz e diz que não dói quando feito com paciência e compreensão... por isso coloquei dessa maneira no texto. _

_Bejios a todos e todas! _


End file.
